


Failure is the only option

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [16]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daken using his pheromone powers, M/M, so the Jamie/Daken attraction is not consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jamie Madrox knew that he'd never be able to avoid creating a dupe here in the second time line.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Jamie Madrox
Series: Journey Through Time [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Failure is the only option

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Failure is the only Option

He should have known he’d never have been able to keep from producing a dupe no matter how hard he tried. He had done his best but one week into their stay on the moon he’d been lost in thought trying to figure out how to get Bobby to stop giving him the cold shoulder when he walked into an opening door and hit the ground beside himself. He’d started to reabsorb the dupe but in the second he hesitated the dupe took his chance and ran off. He started to chase after him but then sat back down on the ground. “Aw screw it if the Dupe gets left behind he gets left behind.”

“That isn’t a good attitude to take,” A voice said and he looked up to see a man who he guessed had opened the door. He didn’t recognize him but he wouldn’t forget him that hairstyle was distinctive. “I’m Daken, Wolveine’s son and I’d guess your Multiple man?” The guy was clearly charming which made him being Wolverine’s son really unbelievable. The guy then reached down his hand to help him up. “I can help you find him so you can reabsorb him I heard you people were trying to keep form interfering to much.”

“I didn’t even know Wolverine had a son,” He said taking the offered hand. Once he was on his feet he noticed Daken wasn’t letting go. “I hate absorbing my own dupes so I’ll just let him go.” He said enjoying the feel of the other man’s hand. “By the way how did you hear we were trying not to interfere to much?”

“It is a small city everyone hears things and talks,” Daken said and he noticed he had really great eyes. “Why don’t you come with me and we can talk in private about exactly what is going on with you and your fellow travelers.”

“I’d like that,” He said but before they could he heard a disapproving snort and he turned to see Mystique standing there. He suddenly felt his good feeling vanish and Daken released his hand pulling back. “What the hell just happened?”

“Daken, was being a bad boy and playing with his pheromone powers again,” Mystique said as she walked up to him. “You know I have to report this and you’ll end up in solitary again.” She then stopped and turned back toward him. “Don’t even bother trying your pheromones don’t work on me remember.” He almost thought for a second that the other man was going to attack her but then he surrendered and walked off with her.

He was left alone and shaken at how close he’d come to getting seduced into revealing everything about the others. He figured he should go warn them about Daken and he might fudge things a bit and let them think it was Daken’s manipulation that led to a dupe being lose here on the moon.

The End


End file.
